<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triple Dog Dare by Lopithecus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548599">Triple Dog Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus'>Lopithecus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Day 4 Prompt, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"'But can you say no to a triple dog dare?' Buck stops short, halfway to turning around and walking away.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He peers back at Hen, eyes narrowed. 'What are you, five?'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'You’re going to do it though, right?'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'I hate you.'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'Love you too!'"</i>
</p><p>In which Hen dares Buck to kiss Eddie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triple Dog Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day four for Buddie First Kiss Week!</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Prompt: Day 4 - On a Dare</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck laughs before he sees Hen’s raised eyebrow. She’s looking at him as if he had said the most ridiculous thing in the world even though he hadn’t. He swears. Just because he isn’t telling the truth, doesn’t mean she shouldn’t believe him. After all, she wouldn’t know Buck is lying.</p><p>Fidgeting with his sleeve on his LAFD sweatshirt, he carefully eyes his friend and coworker. “What?”</p><p>“Come on, Buckaroo, you’re really going to deny it?” Buck looks away from her, feeling his entire face heating up. “We’ve all seen the way you look at Eddie. There’s no point in denying it. You love him — a sickeningly amount I might add — and we’re all getting tired of you pining after him.”</p><p>Buck sighs in defeat, knowing he’s been caught out. “And what might you suggest I do about it?”</p><p>“Kiss him.”</p><p>“What?” Buck balks at Hen’s statement, taking a step back. He sends a quick look over to where Eddie is currently working out, praying he can’t hear this conversation. “I can’t just… Hen have you gone mad? He’ll punch me!”</p><p>“First off, I don’t think Eddie would ever physically hurt you,” Hen says with a look that makes Buck ashamed for even suggesting it. “Secondly, he’s just as disgustingly in love with you too so, yes, you really can just go up to him and kiss him.”</p><p>“I really can’t, Hen! What if he doesn’t want it?” he asks. “Then I’ve basically just sexually harassed my best friend.”</p><p>Hen sighs in frustration. “Trust me, Buck, he’ll want it. Chimney and I are done watching the pair of you dance around one another.”</p><p>“What about Bobby?”</p><p>Hen lets out a quick chuckle. “I think he gets amusement over how oblivious the two of you are.” Buck is about to comment on that statement when Hen continues speaking, interrupting him. “If you won’t do it because I’m telling you to, then I dare you to kiss Eddie.”</p><p>Buck tsks in hilarity. “You’re daring me now?”</p><p>There’s an evil smirk on Hen’s face and it makes Buck nervous. “Because I know you won’t be able to say no to a dare.”</p><p>It’s Buck’s turn to smirk. “That’s where you’re wrong, Hen, because I <em> can </em> say no to a dare.”</p><p>“But can you say no to a triple dog dare?” Buck stops short, halfway to turning around and walking away.</p><p>He peers back at Hen, eyes narrowed. “What are you, five?”</p><p>“You’re going to do it though, right?”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Love you too!”</p><p>With another defeated sigh, Buck turns away and starts making his way to the gym area. Eddie is doing pull up which makes his muscles ripple in all the ways Buck likes. He clears his throat as he approaches, getting Eddie’s attention. “Can I talk to you?”</p><p>Eddie lets go of the bar and drops to the floor, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “Of course. What is it?”</p><p>Buck swallows hard. “Please don’t be mad at me, I was dared.”</p><p>“Buck, what are you-” Buck stops him mid-sentence by pressing his lips against Eddie’s.</p><p>It’s not the most graceful of kisses if you can even call it a kiss. It’s more of a mashing of two mouths together, with Eddie stiffening in surprise. When Buck pulls away, Eddie is looking at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowed and mouth pulling down into a frown. Buck stands there, red-faced and heart beating out of his chest, preparing himself for Eddie to yell and scream and hit him.</p><p>Except none of that happens and instead, Eddie says in the calmest voice ever, “A dare, huh?”</p><p>Buck shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Yeah. Sorry.”</p><p>What comes out of Eddie’s mouth next, surprises Buck and stops his heart all at the same time. “Can I dare you to kiss me again?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Eddie is chuckling, peeling hand wraps off his hands. “Got to say, I’m surprised Hen convinced you to do it.”</p><p>Buck’s brains stops short. “I’m sorry, what?” He shakes his head to clear it. “You knew about this?”</p><p>Eddie shrugs. “Kind of.” Then, rolling his eyes, he continues. “Hen had already dared me to kiss you but I refused so… It was only logical she’d go to you next.”</p><p>Buck huffs goodnaturedly. “You refused a dare to kiss me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie starts walking away and Buck follows. “Because unlike you, I can actually say no to a dare.”</p><p>“She triple dog dared me!” Buck defends.</p><p>Eddie shakes his head in amusement, eyebrows creasing. “What are you two, five?”</p><p>Buck ignores his comment, knowing Eddie is only teasing and follows Eddie into the showers. “Wait, did you want to kiss me though?”</p><p>Eddie takes a deep breath, eyes roaming over Buck’s body. Then, extremely serious, “Yes, I did.”</p><p>A smile tugs at Buck’s lips and he can’t hold it back, beaming at Eddie. “So I can keep kissing you?”</p><p>Eddie chuckles, looking down and then back up to Buck, shaking his head again. “Yeah, Buck, you can.” Buck’s smile grows and his cheeks hurt but he doesn’t really care at the moment. He’s just so happy! Eddie peers around the room, ignoring Buck’s excitement. “Now if you don’t mind, I would really like to take a shower.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Buck says enthusiastically, leaning in and pecking Eddie on the lips. “But when you’re done, I’m giving you all the kisses!”</p><p>Eddie huffs a laugh. “Okay.”</p><p>Grinning, Buck turns around and walks out of the shower with his hands shoved into his pants’ pockets and whistling happily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>
  <a href="https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/">Fanfiction Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>